


PJO One-Shots

by LillithFox14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Frazel (FrankXHazel), M/M, Percabeth (PercyXAnnabeth), Romance, Solangelo (NicoXWill)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: Just some Percy Jackson fanfiction. Mostly going to be Solangelo works, but I'll do other ships. I might do non-cannon ships if you request them, but no promises. I will try to update regularly.





	1. Strawberry Fields & French Braids (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico go on their first date and have a picnic. Will ends up braiding Nico's hair.

Today would be his first official date with Nico, even though they have been together for a month. They started dating only a little after the Giant War when he had been under his care in the infirmary for a number of injuries. Both of them were busy restoring order in Camp Half-Blood, Nico was also busy in New Rome with Camp Jupiter, and cleaning up all the damage. It was their first day where neither of them had anything to do, so Will suggested they do something together with their day off. 

It was nothing too exciting, they were both too exhausted for that, just a simple picnic in the strawberry fields. Will grabbed a blanket that could fit both of them from the supply closet from his cabin and met Nico next to the Big House. They walked out to the middle of the field and started to eat the snacks that they had prepared beforehand. Nico used his ability to shadow travel to take them to a grocery store to pick some things up. There were BBQ chips, watermelon, and a couple different kinds of sandwiches.

It didn’t take them long to eat, both of them had been starving since they had decided to skip breakfast to prepare for their date. They ended up talking about how the last couple weeks have been, it had been so long since they had enough spare time to just go on and on about how they were. Most of their time would be spent eating together and hanging out in Nico’s cabin. Nico was in the middle of grumbling about how it was “too early” even though it was well after 2 p.m(  _ His boyfriend’s sleep schedule was horrendous. Once things calmed down a little more he was definitely going to fix it.  _ ) and how “the sun was blinding him” when Will moved closer to him and moved a strand of hair out of his face. His hair was so soft, he had grown it out a little so now it was only a couple of inches away from reaching his shoulders. “Will, what…” “Can I braid your hair ?”Nico’s whole body went tense, they were so close that he could feel the heat that was coming off his face from him blushing so hard.

“Y-You wanna do what ?” Will chuckled at his reaction “I want to braid your hair, Neeks.” He restated, this time using the nickname that Nico only allowed him and Hazel to use. The statement seemed to finally reach him this time around, he nodded. “Okay.” With his consent, he pulled Nico into his lap, making it easier for him to reach him as well as to make him comfortable. His hair was just long enough so he could put it up in a french braid, as well as to place small flowers that were growing next to them.

By the time he finished with Nico, he looked like a Disney princess in skinny jeans and an oversized t-shirt. They headed back when they realized that it was almost time for dinner, it was surprising how they spent half the day just laying on a blanket talking and eating snacks. It was a small miracle that he convinced Nico to keep the braids in, as well as the little flowers, so he could show him off to his sisters. They had loved it, all of them complementing both his work and his boyfriend's beauty. 

All of the attention made Nico regain his blush from earlier, the color of his face was the same as a ripe tomato ( _or a strawberry_   ** ^̮^ ** ) Though he would never admit it, Will knew he loved it. But that didn’t stop Nico from getting even with him. Not even a week later, Will awoke with braids in his hair. They were small and harder to see in his curly hair, but they were definitely there. He must have used some kind of beauty magic too, which he suspected to have been Piper’s doing because he was unable to undo them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos, they make me really happy.


	2. High School Experience (Frazel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel starts going to a mortal high school, along with some of her friends and her boyfriend. But people see her as a easy target when she isn't with Frank. You can imagine how that backfired when they confronted her when he was gone.

Hazel was glad that Piper convinced her to go to mortal high school, though it wasn’t really like she had a choice. Everything in New Rome was focused on the daily life of being a demigod, so it was less about hanging out with your friends and more about avoiding becoming hell hound chow. That didn’t mean she didn’t miss it a little, especially during her Algebra class (  _ It simply didn’t make sense to add letters to math  _ ). 

Since she looked so young, she was considered a freshman, even though she was supposed to be in her 80’s by now. Annabeth was a big help, she tutored Hazel and helped her catch up on some of the more modern aspects of school. Her other problem was not so easy to fix, Hazel was still a little slow when it came to how things worked socially. Even at Camp Jupiter, surrounded by people who lived a similar lifestyle like her, she was considered an outcast. 

That was until she fought in the Giant War and helped bring the two camps together. But she couldn’t exactly tell that to them, people would just think she was crazy. People just saw her as a tiny girl with a southern accent who asked many questions during class. So, she was basically seen as an easy target for bullies. She has only made it this far without an accident because they all feared her boyfriend, Frank, would murder them if they ever hurt Hazel.

But Frank couldn’t always be there, he had duties at Camp Jupiter as well. Like today, for instance, he had to skip school so he could attend a meeting. It was the first time he would be gone for the entire day, he was usually able to sneak away or get someone to cover for him, but it was essential for him to be there this time. Three seniors (  _ We’ll call them Chad, Tyler, Derek  _ ) and saw his absence as the perfect opportunity to mess with her. 

Thanks to the fact that the school gave her a top row locker, despite her small stature, some of her books fell out of her locker and spilled onto the floor when she had tried to reach for them. Frank got them for her since he was both a gentleman and a giant. As she was picking them up, one of them smacked them out of her hand and back onto the floor. “Oh sweet, defenseless Hazel. No Frank to save you today.” Part of her wanted to smack him, but she knew she should be the bigger person and at least try to avoid getting in a fight. 

She quickly grabbed the books and attempted to walk around him, but the other boys blocked the exit. “Please move out of my way.” Hazel told them while looking at the floor, she was checking to see what earth materials she could use in case things escalated, her tone of voice giving away the silent threat “or I’ll make you move.” Of course, none of them caught on or at least didn't think much of it. Instead, they thought that the fact she wouldn’t meet their eyes was a sign of fear. 

"Aw, you scared ? What are you going to do about it ?" One of them said in a mocking tone as he inched closer to her, to close. In 10 seconds flat, all the boys were on the floor holding onto precious body parts. Never mess with a girl who can control the ground along with all metallic objects. "Excuse me," she said sweetly, then stepped over them as if nothing had happened. Those three never underestimate her again and made sure to stay clear of her and Frank wherever they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to title this "Hold My Flower" as it does have that vibe, but I was afraid it wouldn't make sense to the people who have never seen one of those memes before. But I still think it's funny so, I shared it with all of you.


	3. Shopping Trip (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants to change up his look a little. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth all decide to help him out. But, they have a secret side mission as well.

Nico knew what people at camp thought of him. They saw him as either the terrifying prince of the underworld, the only living child of Hades (  _ Hazel didn’t count since she is the daughter of Pluto, not Hades, there’s a difference _ ) or as the paper-thin kid who wears black a lot for someone who claims he's not goth. (  _ Because I’m not !  _ ) But just because he was aware of it, didn’t mean he liked it. It shouldn't bother him, he shouldn’t care what other people thought of him, but it did. 

Especially when he overheard other campers talking about him. He wanted to talk to Will about it, but he was too embarrassed, so he went to the only other person who he felt like he could talk to. Plus he had a particular plan, so it had to be someone specific. That person turned out to be Piper Mclean, the only daughter of Aphrodite he could even stand being around. He decided to go by her cabin after breakfast and ask for her assistance. But when he knocked on the door, it wasn’t Piper who answered it. 

No, it had to be the previous dictator of the cabin, Drew Tanaka, to open the door. “Ugh, what do  _ you  _ want ?” He ignored her question and the obnoxious tone she used. “Is Piper here ?” Before Drew responded with what was most likely going to be some snarky comment, Piper appeared behind her. “Hey Nico, what are you doing here ?” “I was hoping I could talk to you,” he crossed his arms and glared at Drew, who was still standing next to the door “In private.” 

She rolled her eyes “Whatever,” then went back inside the perfume-soaked cabin. “Sure, how about we go to your cabin ?” Nico shook his head in agreement. He visibly relaxed when he closed the cabin door, letting out a silent sigh of relief. There were only two places to sit down in his cabin, his or Hazel’s bed. He planned to put more furniture in there to make it homier, but he hasn’t gotten to it yet. She sat down on Hazel’s bed “What did you want to talk to me about ?”

He looked to the ground, he was still a little embarrassed about the whole thing, but there was going back now. “I need...I need…” Piper raised an eyebrow, her curiosity peaking as he struggled to get the words out. He took a breath, there was no point delaying. He might as well get it over with. Even though he tried to speak clearly, so he wouldn't be forced to repeat himself, all of his words jumbled together. “I-need-fashion-advice !” Thankfully, Piper seemed to understand him. 

Now all he had to do was worry about her reaction. A slow smile spread across the daughter of Aphrodite's face "YES !" she squealed (  _ A sound that he never thought would ever come out of her.  _ ) and jumped off the bed. "Finally ! I have been waiting forever for you to ask !" she took out her phone and began texting someone, he couldn’t see her phone so he couldn’t tell who. For a moment, the paranoid/self-conscious part of Nico entertained the idea that Piper was texting some random person about Nico's confession, but he knew that Piper would never betray him like that.

Only a few minutes later, he discovered who Piper had texted. Annabeth opened the cabin door and slammed it shut, she was panting as if she had run from her cabin all the way to his (  _ With he would later find out that was exactly what she did. _ ) “It’s finally happening ?” she asked Piper. “Yep, we’ll go over the plan again once Hazel gets here.” Needless to say, Nico was shocked. “You have a plan, you prepared a plan for something that might have never happened ?” 

“Oh, we knew  _ eventually  _ you would come to one of us. We wanted to be ready for you once you did.” Piper told him. If he wasn’t still in shock and if all this hadn’t been so terrifying, it would be really sweet. “Thank you, I guess.” “No problem. The chance to give you a little makeover is too good to pass up anyway. Hazel arrive 10 minutes later. Apparently, it was her job to convince Chiron to let them leave camp so they could go shopping. 

He felt a little pity for the centaur, no one could resist Hazel's puppy eyes. (He was sure it was Frank who had taught her while in dog form) "Ready ?" Piper asked the other two girls nodded. "Good, time to go."

***TIME SKIP***

Nico shadow traveled them to a mall that Annabeth had once been to with some of her mortal friends from school. He was immediately dragged into the nearest clothing department and was forced to sit on one of the benches. Piper showed him a couple of different options, she wanted to make sure he was comfortable with everything they would have him try on. He was grateful for that. Just because he wanted to update his look to fit in more didn’t mean he was going to completely change himself.

She shoved him into one of the dressing rooms to try on a shirt that they all picked out. It had been so quick, he almost didn’t notice Hazel on her phone. (  _ Leo had finally finished making those monster repelling chips, so now they could use modern technology without attracting monsters. _ ) Hazel usually didn’t use her phone much, maybe it was because she came from a time before mobile phones. She only had one because of Frank.

They liked to text when she was at Camp Half-Blood to visit Nico while Frank leading Camp Jupiter as it’s pretor. But before he could ask questions, Piper shoved more clothes in his stall. After trying on what felt like a million different outfits, he decided to keep a couple of black tee shirts that actually fit him, unlike the usual oversized ones that he was used to. They showed off how much weight he had regained since the Giant War, most of it was due to Will constantly making sure he eats enough.

Annabeth leaned towards Hazel and whispered something in her ear, whatever she said left her blushing. “Are we done yet ?” He asked them. As much as he appreciated all the help, they had been there for over an hour and he was beyond ready to get out. “I have one more thing for you to try on, then we can go.” Piper handed him a maroon tee-shirt. It seemed a little small, but he was too excited with the promise of leaving right after this to say anything.

Once he tried it on in the dressing room, he realized that it wasn’t too small, it was just fitted. It was definitely different, nothing he would have picked out that was for sure. He had the urge to put on his aviator jacket, but Piper had hidden that away long ago to prevent just that. Right as he stepped out of the closed-off room, he wished he would have stayed. He had been so focused on the stupid shirt, he hadn’t noticed that a new spectator had arrived. 

In between Annabeth and Hazel stood his boyfriend, who has yet to notice him. Nico should have known that they were up to something. Before he could make an escape, Will turned around and smiled at him. “Hey, Ni…” his voice trailed off as he looked at what he was wearing. Piper walked behind him, her expression was a mixture of pride and mischief. “What do you think, great choice right ?” The silence made him uncomfortable, he wanted to cross his arms and hide.

But he didn’t, he was just as stunned as Will, who was still staring at him. When Annabeth poked his shoulder, an attempt to break Will out of whatever trance he was stuck in, a string of high pitched broken noises came out. “I think you might have broken him.” “Will !” Piper snapped her fingers a few times, finally getting his attention. “I brought you here for your opinion.” His face turned dark red, it was almost the same color as Nico’s shirt. “You look fantastic.” 

There was a small pause, it seemed that he finally regained full brain function. “Not that you don’t always look great, it’s just-” “Will, he gets what you're saying.” Annabeth stopped him from rambling on, then he buried his face in his hands to cover his blushing face. “Okay, picture time.” He didn’t even have the chance to tell her no. Hazel  (  _ She is deceptively strong. _ ) pushed Will forward, he almost crashed into him. He grabbed his shoulder to steady himself, just in time for Piper to take a picture.

Nico would never forget that day, after all, they had made a thousand copies of the picture ( _Mostly so it would be nearly impossible to destroy._ ) and would constantly leave them in their cabins ( _Also, she made him keep the shirt._ ***^^*** ). He later found out the real reason why she brought him there was not just to laugh at their reactions, it was also meant as a confidence boost for him. He had great friends, even if their little weasels sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos ( :


	4. Six Hour Shower (Percabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth stays the night at Percy's cabin after being up all night. When she wakes up, she discovers that he takes really long showers.

They all went to bed late that night. All of the seven, plus Nico and Will, had sat stayed out by the campfire until at least 2:00 a.m. Piper was the first to leave, she was immediately followed by Jason. Only a half-hour later, Nico and Will left. Leo, Hazel, and Frank were still there when she started to drift off. Percy, being the gentleman he was, carried her to his cabin. (  _ Something she would never have agreed to if she had lucid enough to walk back to her own cabin. _ ) 

Instead of taking her back to her cabin, he carried her to his. She wanted to protest, their friends would definitely tease them if they saw her walking out of her boyfriend’s cabin in the same clothes as she wore the night before.  But, she also knew that it would be impossible to sneak her into her cabin without waking any of her siblings. He gently placed her onto the bunk next to his, she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

*****TIME SKIP*****

The sound of Percy moving around the room managed to temporarily awaken her. He noticed once he turned around and saw her eyes open. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” he went up to her and pushed some of her honey blonde hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. He looked just as tired as she felt. There were bags under his eyes and he seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open, just like her. “You should go  back to sleep, it’s still early.” 

The clock on the table next to him confirmed his story, it was only 8:00 a.m. She almost told him that he should do the same, but he was already heading to the bathroom. She buried her face back into the pillow, taking in the distinct ocean smell that always seemed to follow Percy. The last thing she remembered before falling back asleep was the sound of the shower being turned on.

*****TIME SKIP*****

It must have been a little after 2:00 p.m when she woke up again, this time she would be staying up. She looked around to see if Percy was still there, but she didn’t see him. She would have thought that he was around camp somewhere, but she could still hear the shower running. She looked at the clock that was on the table next to the bed, she had been right about the time, it was 2:15 p.m. She remembered Percy getting into the shower at 8:00 a.m. He has been in the shower for six hours ?! 

“Percy, are you okay ?” she knocked on the door lightly as to avoid startling him. No answer. She knocked on the door harder. “Hey, Seaweed Brain !” No answer. Panic started to set in.  _ What if he slipped and knocked himself out ? What if he is hurt ? Is it possible for him to be injured while he is in the shower, he is the son of Poseidon after all ?  _ “Okay, that’s it. I’m coming in, you better be decent !” She opened the door with a hand covering her eyes. 

Once she uncovered her eyes completely, after peeking through her fingers and seeing Percy standing behind the curtain. He still hadn’t noticed her, the sound of the water must have blocked out most of the noise, he also seemed a little out of it. He wasn’t even moving, just standing there. The water must have been freezing at this point, he has been in there for so long after all. “Percy !” she yelled, making him aware of her presence as well as expressing her anger for him not answering her. 

The sound of him falling to the ground with a yelp and loud thud made her instantly regret scaring him. A low pained groan came from behind the curtain. “What the Hades did you do that for ?” “Sorry. I thought maybe you…and I knocked but you…” she took a breathe “You’ve been in here for  _ six  _ hours.” He stepped out in a dark blue towel and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly like he always did when he was embarrassed. “I didn’t notice it had been so long.”

Annabeth looked at him in disbelief “You didn’t notice you’ve been in the shower for six hours ?! How could you not notice ?” he shrugged. Now that she was paying attention, he did look better than he had before, the water must have been giving him extra energy. She must have been staring because he looked even more embarrassed than before. “Well, anyway. I need to get dressed. So…” At that moment, she realized that she was standing in front of Percy with only a towel wrapped around him, and she had been staring at him intently. 

“Oh. Yeah, uh. I’m just going to…” she rushed out of the room with as much dignity as she could recover, ignoring his laughter caused by him noticing the prominent blush on her cheeks. Later that day, Piper managed to get the details about the incident out of her. She had seen Annabeth leaving Percy’s cabin blushing profusely and the real story was less embarrassing than the one Piper had imagined, just barely. Piper told Jason when he asked what she was smiling about, he told Nico, who told Hazel, who told Frank, who told Leo, and he told basically the rest of the camp. 

By dinner time, everyone in camp now knew that the son of Poseidon took really long showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos


	5. College Party AU (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason convinces Nico to come to a party with him only to ditch him for a girl (Piper). While he tries to leave, he bumps into his all-time crush (Will). Oh, he is also on some kind of homemade mind-numbing cocktail that Piper gave him while all of this is happening

Piper was studying for a test in her dorm room on her bed, she hated sitting at her desk for too long when suddenly a beautiful woman appeared in front of her. Things like this should surprise her, but they didn’t, this was just another day being a demigod. It took her a minute to realize who the stranger was as it was no stranger. “Mother ?” It was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, who also happened to be her mom. “Hello, daughter.” 

Piper narrowed her eyes and stared at her, her changing appearance made it hard to look at her too long without getting a headache. She didn’t trust the fake, sweet voice her mother used. It was obvious that she wanted something from Piper, it was the only reason she ever visited. Immortals are funny like that. “What do you want ?” Aphrodite responded with a fake innocent look. “Whatever do you mean ? Can’t I just visit my favorite daughter without wanting something in return.” 

Piper crossed her arms “No, no you can’t. So are you going to hurry up and ask me, or leave me alone.” Most demigods would never speak to a god or goddess in such a way, it would probably result in their own death, but she had earned some leniency since she was part of the last prophecy and helped save them dying at the hands of Gea and her giants. Aphrodite gave up the act “Fair enough, but I think you’ll like what I have to offer.” 

She finally gave up on studying, this was obviously going to take a while and closed her textbook. “Go on.”

*****TIME SKIP & NICO POV*****

“Nico, please !” Jason begged the son of Hades. He glared at him, Jason was making it impossible to concentrate on his homework. “I’m not going to the party with you, I have homework to do.” He swiped the textbook out of Nico’s hands. “This isn’t even due tomorrow, he gave us all until Monday.” “My answer is still no, Jason.” He tried to take the book back, but he raised it to high for him to reach.  _ Curse his tallness _ . “Common, you never come with me.” 

“Yeah, I know, take a hint. There is no way in Hades I’m going to a party that was planned by children of Aphrodite, especially since it’s only two weeks from Valentine's Day.”  _ Especially since Will is going to be there. _ “Piper is making me go, so you’re coming to.” “I thought you wanted to be alone with her.” He teased him in the hope it would be enough for him to drop the textbook, everyone knew that Jason and Piper had a thing for each other. Well, everyone but them apparently. 

( A/N:  _ cough _ , hypocrite,  _ cough _ . ) But it didn’t work, in fact, it kinda backfired. “Piper is the reason I want you with me. There’s something up with her, she has been sneaking around lately and I-” “And you’re too scared to face her by yourself.” Nico said, finishing his sentence. He nodded. Well, he knew Jason wasn’t going to leave him alone until he agreed, so he might as well get it over with. “Fine, what time does it start ?” “10:30. I’m driving.”

*****TIME SKIP*****

The moment Nico stepped into that sorority house, he regretted letting Jason convince him to come. The large house was painted white and red, there was already a couple of pink streamers hanging from the ceiling. There was music blasting from the main living room, it was so loud it could be heard a couple of blocks away. All the lights were off, all except the neon spotlights that were blinding him. When he tried to turn around and leave, he accidentally walked straight into Jason.

“Nope. It’s too late to back out now.” He grabbed ahold of Nico and pushed him into the crowd. Jason leads him through the mass of people, holding him by the shoulders to prevent another escape attempt, and to were Piper had told him to meet her. On the way, he noticed how almost everyone was holding a plastic cup, (  _ I know, very stereotypical  _ ) some were white and others were pink. He wondered if the colors had meanings or if they just represented that these people go nuts over a holiday that isn’t even here yet. 

It was hard to spot Piper, even if there had been fewer people it would have been hard. She wasn’t wearing her usual jeans and a tee-shirt, instead, she was dressed more like her maternal sisters. Piper wore a long sleeve white crop top with a high waist black leather skirt and dark red ankle boots. Jason was left speechless and flustered. From the look on her face when she saw them, she got the exact reaction she wanted from him. “There you are.” She moved closer to them ( _ closer to Jason _ ).

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming ?” “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jason responded, finally regaining the ability to speak. “Hey, Nico. I’m surprised you're here.” Well, that was a lie, she knew that Jason would bring back up, especially when she was dressed like that. He didn’t stand a chance, the poor boy was going to get eaten alive. “What’s with the cups ?” he yelled over the music, which was starting to give him a headache. 

“Ah, you catch on quick. Pink means beer, white is non-alcoholic.” She grabbed a white cup from the table of drinks and placed it in his hand. “Take one, I think you’ll like it.” Jason looked at Piper with a confused expression “They’re also-” “They’re also rufie proof, a little gift from the Hecate girls from camp.” Piper said, cutting Jason off from whatever he was trying to tell Nico. Before he could question her, she took his hand “We’re going dancing, enjoy the party.” She dragged him away and disappeared from his view.  _ Great, now I’m alone at a party I don’t even want to be at _ .

He decided to test if Piper had lied to him about the contents of the cup, it wouldn’t be her first attempt to get him drunk, but when he took a drink it didn’t taste like beer. It was more like fruit punch. After a little while, he started to feel weird. He wondered if Piper had been sure about the roofie proof thing, he started to feel numb. Not in the way it would be like if he was drunk but similar. He considered trying to find Jason, but that would take forever. 

He was just going to have to walk home ( there was no way he was driving, even if he had the keys to Jason’s truck. ) As soon as he took a step forward, someone bumped into him. Not just anyone either, it had to be Will Solace that bumped into him when he was tripping out on whatever mystery liquid Piper had convinced him to drink. Nico has had a crush on him since he met him at Camp Half-Blood. 

But he never could muster enough courage to ever confront him about his feelings, he doubted that Will felt the same and wasn’t going to take the chance of ruining their friendship. “Sorry about that...Nico.” He smiled at him, flashing his perfect white teeth. Thank the gods it was too dark to see anything clearly, or Will would have seen the blush that covered his entire face. “It’s okay, hard to see.” "Are you here alone ?" Nico rolled his eyes "Well, I was here with Jason but he went dancing with Piper." 

Will's smile turned from innocent to mischievous in a matter of seconds. "Do you want to dance ? With me, I mean." It was Nico's turn to be remained speechless. “You want to dance with me ?” He asked, not meaning to say it out loud but he did. “Yes, that’s why I asked.” Nico couldn’t tell if it was Will or the drink that was making him feel warm inside. “Uh, okay.” He downed the rest of the drink, not really thinking, and put the empty cup on a nearby table. He followed Will onto the dance floor.

*****WILL POV*****

Will finally has his chance. He never expected to see Nico at the party, he wasn’t really a people person, but he was thrilled when he saw him. He was about to leave, the only reason he even went to these kinds of things was because of his paternal sister Kayla. What were the chances he would bump into the only person who would make him want to stay  ? He has had a crush on Nico since he ended up in the infirmary, but whenever Will tried to flirt with him he was unresponsive. 

The rumor of his apparent crush on Percy also made it hard to keep his spirits up. It had surprised him, even more, when he saw the white cup in his hands. Sure, it wasn’t alcohol, but it definitely wasn’t fruit punch either. The children of Aphrodite were famous for their special punch, it made you feel completely numb and got rid of all your inhibitions. It was also free of any nasty side effects, so it was very popular at parties like this.

He watched Nico down the whole cup before following him to the middle of the dance floor.  _ Is he crazy ?! _ That basically guaranteed that he had no idea what the drink was, no person in their right mind would ever have done that if they had. He would have to keep an eye on him, for safety reasons of course. Definitely not just because he looked so cute. The drink had made him more relaxed than he had ever seen him, his movements weren’t forced and he seemed comfortable. 

He enjoyed having Nico so close and it seemed like he liked having him close as well. It didn’t take him long to slow down, he was tiny and he drank a lot, he was starting to look exhausted. “I think you need to sit down !” He yelled over the music, they were close to the speakers and it was hard to hear even though they were close. Nico nodded “I think...I…” he slumped over before he could finish his sentence. Will caught him right before he hit the floor, he picked him up and held him while trying to think what to do.

He decided to take Nico into one of the rooms, he was glad he remembered where Piper’s room was since it would likely be one of the only ones that were unoccupied.  _ Thank the gods Nico is so light _ ... _ a little too light.  _ Will made a mental note to get him to eat something after he recovered. He placed Nico on the couch, he wasn’t comfortable putting him in Piper’s bed even if they were friends. (  _ He was too aware of Jason and Piper’s thing with each other and wasn’t sure how far along they were. _ ) 

When he moved away from Nico, he had told him that it was Jason who brought him here so he was going to call him, he could have sworn that he reached out for him.  _ Probably just wishful thinking.  _ He really needed to get Nico out of here, he dialed Jason’s number and hoped that he would pick up.

*****NICO POV*****

Nico didn’t like it when Will moved away from him, it was instinctual for him to reach out. But Will didn’t seem to notice. Then he noticed Will had his phone up to his ear.  _ Oh, he must be calling Jason.  _ He turned to face away from Will and faced the couch instead, this was an extremely embarrassing situation. He should have never listened to Piper, he should have never let Jason bring him here, he should have run away the moment Will saw him. 

Sure, he probably would have passed out on the street while walking home, but that would have been better than ruining Will’s night by passing out in the middle of a dance floor. He was definitely going to kill Piper for this, she had to know about whatever was in that drink, then Jason, for ditching him at a party that he made him go to. And it looks like he wasn’t going to have to wait. Even in his miserable state, he noticed Piper and Jason crashing into the room. 

“There you are, I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for the last half hour !” Jason didn’t even look at Will, he was obviously super drunk and completely focused on equally drunk Piper. “Is that why my pocket is vibrating ?” he asked, slurring his words.  _ Well, he isn’t going to be much help _ . “Okay, you two are done for the night.” He walked up to Jason and took the keys out of his pocket. Then he leads them towards the bed, Piper managed to get on, but Jason ended up on the floor. 

“Looks like I’m taking you home, apparently you weren’t the only one who drank to much.” That made him smile a little, he wished a killer hangover on the both of them. “Do you think you can walk or do you need me to carry you ?” Nico got off the couch and stood up “I got this.” He took a shaky step forward but he instantly fell over, Will wasn’t fast enough to catch him this time. “I don’t got this.” He mumbled while on the carpeted floor. Will laughed as he helped him up.

He held him close and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, helping him keep steady. “Don’t worry, I got you.” His words comforted Nico, he rested his head on his shoulder as they walked out of there. They made it to Jason’s car without him dropping again, he was trying to make it easier for both of them. Will gently placed him in the back of the car and buckled him up, it was probably another half an hour later before they got to his dorm. 

Good thing Nico had the key in his pocket, otherwise they would have been locked out. "Which bed is yo...never mind." Nico was dropped onto the queen-sized bed with a large, fluffy black blanket on it. (  _ Jason's had a Superman cover. Next Christmas, he would get Nico a  matching Batman cover.  _ ) "There you go, I guess I'll just let myself out. Unless you need anything ?" He almost asked Will to stay, but he stopped himself. He has already done enough for him and Nico shouldn’t push his luck anymore. 

He shook his head “No, I’m good.” Will seemed almost disappointed at his answer "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then." he started to walk to the door. "Wait, Will." he paused, then turned to face Nico. "Thank you, for bringing me home and everything.” There was no poor lighting to hide his blush this time, but he didn’t care. It almost looked like he was going to come back, but he only smiled at him again. “Goodnight, Nico.” And then he was gone. 

He didn’t have time to be sad about him not being there, sleep took its hold before he even had the chance to think about what could have happened if he asked him to stay.

*****TIME SKIP*****

The next day, Nico sat down at one of the empty picnic tables. Jason had bought him a coffee as an apology for ditching him, not warning him about the effects of the white cup, and for getting hammered when he was supposed to his ride home. He wasn’t really mad at him, ( _ Well, only a little mad at him.  _ ) he was genuinely sorry and it was really Piper’s fault since she gave him the drink (  _ He would have to plan his revenge another time. _ ) 

But he wasn’t going to tell Jason that, no fun letting him know he was off the hook. It didn’t surprise him to see Will sitting in front of him, he sat there every morning with his siblings (  _ He would also sit at the same table every morning and watch him, but not in a creepy way. _ ) He was currently talking with Kayla, they were closer with each other than they were with the rest of the Apollo kids.

It was a good thing that it was Will who found him in his weakened state, he wouldn’t have felt safe if it had been almost anyone else. He decided he was going to thank him again for helping him, maybe offer to buy him breakfast if he hasn’t already eaten yet. He walked up to the table, Will’s back was turned to him but his sister saw him. When they made eye contact, she raised her hand in a stop motion, quick enough where Will didn’t notice but he did. 

It was obvious he was walking into one of their private chats, he should walk away before he noticed him. But Kayla only made the same motion as before, she wanted him to stay, so he did.

*****WILL POV*****

Will decided to spend his free period unloading all of his frustrations onto Kayla. They always ate together at this time and would often exchange advise when one of them had a problem. She was also the only one who knew about his huge crush on Nico, (  _ In reality, it was only Nico who was unaware. _ ) so she was the only one he could really talk to about his problem. “He looked so cute, he reminded me of a kitten. I wanted to kiss him right then and there.” Kayla sipped her coffee "But you didn't." 

Will buried his face in his arms “No, that would have been wrong. He was barely conscious and wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind. I’m not sure he even likes me like that.” "I'm pretty sure he does,” he commented amusement danced behind her eyes. Will looked at her, questioning whether his sister was trying to make him feel better or if she had real Intel."What makes you say that ? What have you heard ?" "Well for one, Piper told me. Secondly, she didn't really have to because it is  _ painfully  _ obvious. And thirdly, he's standing right behind you with the complexion of a ripe tomato."

His eyes must have looked like saucers, he looked behind him, horrified to see Nico standing there. His face was bright red, just like Kayla described, with a nervous and equally horrified expression. "Oh, my gods. How long have...did you hear...oh gods." Will stood up and took a breath, "How much of that did you hear ?" he asked, his face now as red as Nico's. "All of it." Nico didn't even attempt to lie, he was still processing what was happening.

"Nico, I am so sorry. I understand if you don't feel the same way..." "How long ?" Will understood the question "Since the giant war, maybe even before that." Nico nodded "Me too." Will's face lit up. "That's fan-Wait, you like me to ?" "Yeah, I really do. So..." "...now what." Will finished. "Just kiss already." A girl shouted from another table. Will didn't even have time to consider the option or the fact that the entire courtyard was watching them. 

Nico kissed him, it was just as amazing as Will thought it would be if not better. It was so good, he almost didn’t notice that people were clapping. They only pulled away because of their need to breathe. "Do you want to be my..." "Boyfriend ? Yeah, I do." "Hey, save those words for your wedding !" Kayla shouted. So much blood went to his face, he felt like he might pass out. "It's about time !" Will recognize that voice. "You planned this, all of it didn’t you. I don't know how you did it, but I know you did.” 

Nico said to Piper, who was now standing in front of them. The daughter of Aphrodite smirked "I had a little help from a certain love goddess, but yes. I set you two up, it wasn't like the two of you were going to actually confront each other any other way. Will turned to Kayla "Were you in on it to ?" “I didn't know Piper knew about it, but it doesn't surprise me that she was. Aphrodite visited me last night before the party and told me her plan. All I had to do was make sure Will came." 

"And I knew if I asked Jason, he would bring you along." Piper told them."I can't believe this." "Believe it, Sunshine. Now you guys better get a move on before the rest of the Aphrodite kids get their hands on you. You know how they get with new couples when it’s this close to Valentine's Day." Neither Nico or Will had noticed that a couple of demigods that they had seen at the party were starting to inch closer.  _ Crap _ . "Well, that's our cue." 

He grabbed Nico's hand and once again lead him away, even when they reached a safe distance, he didn't let go. Nico seemed fine with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos.


	6. Role Model/Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle, Percy's little sister, gives a speech to her class about how he is her role model/hero. Percy happens to be there and accidentally floods the school.

Estelle was really excited about going to school today. ( _She was also kinda nervous, but she didn’t want anyone to know about that part._ ) Her teacher had told them to write a paper about a person who they considered a role model **/** hero. It was easy for her to pick who she wanted to write about, her older brother, Percy. Most of her friends picked their older siblings too, but Percy was the only _real_ hero out of all of them. 

Her mom told her about all the times he has saved people and how he goes to a special place every summer to make sure none of the bad guys win. But she also told her that she couldn’t tell anyone, so she had to keep that part out of her paper. Both her mom and dad helped her, but only a little bit. She was a little sad that Percy wasn’t coming to see her read her paper out loud to the class. Her mom explained that he was going to be in class during that time 

Her mom also said this while looking at Percy, so it was more like she was talking to him than her. She was dropped off in front of the school and was walked to the classroom by a teacher. She sat down in her seat and took out the bracelet Percy gave her from her backpack. When he heard they had to bring an item that represented their person, he made it for her to show to the class. She wanted to bring the pen that he kept in his pocket all the time, he had told her it was magic, but he insisted on using the bracelet instead. 

It was made of a small leather band with a single turquoise bead on it, the bead was decorated with a gold-bronze outline of a seashell. She had been focusing on it so intensely that she didn’t hear her teacher at first when she called her name. "Estelle Jackson, it's your turn sweetheart." Estelle slowly got up from her seat and walked to the front of the class, her paper in her right hand while her bracelet was on her left. Now that it was finally time, she started to feel more and more nervous. 

After taking a deep breath, she looked at all the people in front of her. All of them were waiting to hear what she has to say, her stomach started to hurt and her breathing was starting to become rapid. For a moment, she wondered if she could just leave. It would be better than just standing there, frozen in place. But before she made a decision she saw a person standing by the window, outside the classroom and hiding in the bushes. He raised his head up a little so she could see his face. 

He had messy black hair and green eyes, they were  just like Percy’s. _Wait a minute, it is Percy !_ “Percy !” she squealed happily, all of her nerves leaving her for a moment. Then she realized that she was standing in front of her class and she had just shouted her brother’s name after standing there for a couple minutes doing nothing. Her teacher hadn’t noticed him yet, or she probably would have called him out and he would get in trouble. 

Fortunately for both of them, she was quick to fix the situation. “That’s who my paper is about. My big brother Percy.” She explained, then she read the paper out loud to the class. They never broke eye contact, it made her so happy that he was here. “That was fantastic, Estelle.” Her teacher told her after she finished, but she already knew she did well. She could tell by the way her brother looked at her. Also, right after that, there was the distinctive sound of a pipe exploding. 

“What was that ?” One of the kids in the room asked. She looked at Percy, who had a hand covering his face, trying to hide his guilty/embarrassed expression. This wouldn’t be the first time she saw him do this, it was hard for him to control his powers when he was emotional. Their teacher left the classroom for a moment, then told them that the girl’s bathroom ( _the closest bathroom from the window_ ) was flooded. It was so bad, that they were going to have to let out class early so they could do repairs.

Since both her mother and father were working, they called Percy and asked him to take her home. Of course, he agreed, it was the perfect cover for him being gone already. So everything worked out. He even took her out for ice cream ( _Blue moon, her favorite_ ) and in return, she promised not to tell mom that he had been there before she called him. That was the best day at school Estelle ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos ( ;


	7. Happy New Years (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico spend the New Years together.

***NICO POV***

It is New Year's Eve at Camp Half-Blood, which means it is absolute chaos. Chiron gave everyone the night off to celebrate. Some went home to celebrate with their mortal families, others stayed at camps with siblings and friends. The ones who stayed could be found in their cabins having a personal party or at the campfire with friends or significant others. All except him of course. Nico could be found sitting on the branch of a tree that grew near his cabin, hiding in the shadows. He didn't really have anyone to celebrate with, at least no one that really wanted him there.

His sister was in New Rome with her boyfriend, she offered but he had no desire to be the third wheel. It was the same with the rest of his friends, who were all in relationships, all except him. The only exception being Will Solace, who was single as well. But the thought that Nico had a shot in Tartarus was pure fantasy. Nico became close with Will after the giant war, but he was completely out of his league and also happened to be very very straight. There was no way that he could ever think of Nico as more than a friend, he was lucky that he even thought of him as a friend, to be honest. It was for the best that he kept to himself anyway.

***POV APHRODITE***

Nico di Angelo was starting  _really_ to annoy her. She had picked the perfect match for the little son of Hades, but they still remained apart. Nico was too busy refusing to believe that his feelings could be returned in any way to see that Will loved him just as much. At first, she only made it so they spent all of their time together. It wasn't hard, Will was a doctor by heart and Nico was horrible taking care of himself. But he still remained oblivious, making the new excuse that Will was straight. This made the goddess want to pull her hair out, it was obvious that the boy was at least bisexual. _Not this time_ , she told herself,  _there is no way in Tatertus that he can get out of it this time._  Aphrodite had the perfect plan that not even Nico di Angelo could ruin.

***POV WILL***

"Hello ! Earth to Will ! Anyone home ?!" the sound of Kayla snapping her fingers in front of his face brought him back to reality. "Huh ? Oh, sorry, Kayla." she looked at him with concern in her eyes "Are you alright, you've been out of it all day. What's on your mind ?" Will's face turned a bright shade of pink. He had been thinking about his crush, Nico. His mind had been replaying different, little memories of them spending time together. Times like when they would eat lunch together even though campers were supposed to sit at their own tables, or when he would catch Nico tucking his hair behind his ear when he allowed it to get long enough. He would catch little things like that, almost like everything slowed down when he was alone with Nico. "Oh, I get it now," his sister said with a mischievous grin "Your thinking about that boy you've been following around lately." This made Will blush harder "I have not been  _following_  him around, you make it sound like I'm stalking him."

"Well, you kinda are." "I am just making sure he is okay. He's my friend, that's all." Though he was trying to convince his sister, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Kayla rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah, whatever. It's obvious that you like him." "It is ?" he said in a weak voice, he hadn't even meant to say it, but it came out anyway. Kayla smiled, she had won "Ha, you admit it. You should go find him, maybe even tell him how you feel." Will pouted "What if he doesn't like me back ?" Will didn't want to lose Nico as a friend just because he had a crush on the boy "Oh please, of course, he likes you. You're not the only one who's bad at hiding their emotions, everyone knew except you two. Now shoo, if you want to make it to him before midnight you better hurry." Kayla grabbed him and pushed him out of the cabin before he could even say anything else. Will let out a breath of disbelief. 

 _Might as well_. He began to wonder where he should start looking. "He's near his cabin," a strange girl's voice said. He turned around to see a beautiful woman in a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt and shorts next to him. _Must be an Aphrodite kid._  He looked at her, waiting for an explanation for what she meant.  _BEEP BEEP_. He looked at his watch, 11:55. He had five minutes until midnight until go on then, you haven't much time" He decided it was the best idea he had at the moment and started to run to cabin 13.

***POV NICO***

Nico had been sitting on a tree branch in peace until the sound of someone stumbling by him disturbed it. He looked down at who might be the intruder only to find out it was Will Solace. "Will ?" the disbelief obvious in his voice. The blonde demigod looked up at him, flashing his white teeth with a smile. "Hey Nico, just the person I was looking for." "What are you doing here, Solace ?" "Can you come down, I don't want you falling ?" Will yelled, not even bothering to acknowledge his question. Nico rolled his eyes "Go back to your party, Solace. I'm fine !" He heard a noise of frustration "If you aren't coming down..." Will started to climb the tree "...then I'm coming up."

It didn't take him long to reach the branch Nico was sitting on, immediately sliding right next to him. "What are you doing here ?" Nico repeated his question from earlier "I need to ask you something..." Will's voice trailed off as she noticed people starting to count down.  _"...9, 8 7..."_  "Well, what did you need to ask me ?" he questioned him. Will looked to the side for a moment, then back his face. He seemed to be contemplating something in his head, but it didn't take him long to break out of it.  _"...4, 3, 2..."_  "I'll just show you" Before Nico could ask him more, Will pressed himself closer to him and kissed him.

***POV APHRODITE***

Aphrodite cheered, she had been watching them from the roof of a nearby cabin.  _Finally !_  She silently congratulated Will Solace for his excellent timing, even though she was the one who led him there. It had been a long time since she personally involved herself, but it was worth it. At last, the son of Hades will finally get his happy ending, along with a new beginning with someone else.  


	8. Starbucks (Solangelo) (Kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven, plus Will and Nico, all go to Starbucks.

James looked at the small clock on the wall, he was counting down the minutes until his break. James worked at a small Starbucks in New York, which meant that he would see a lot of weird people. To his horrible luck, a group of teenagers walked in only seven minutes to go. He sighed in disappointment as he moved closer to the counter to take their order. This, by far, had been one of the strangest groups he had seen yet. At first glance, they seemed like normal teenagers, but after taking a good look at them. They all looked a little jumpy like they were ready to take off at a moments notice, which was never a good sign. The youngest looking boy in the group had dark curly hair and elfish features, and oil stains and scorch marks all over his clothes. He could have sworn one of them had a black sword hanging from his side, but when he looked again nothing was there.

The first few of them ordered simple coffees, the strangest being requested for it to be blue, but when it got to the last three of them...things got weirder. A kid who looked no older than 15, maybe even younger, stood at the counter. He had a black and white photo look about him as if he was from the past. Which might have not been such a stretch because he kept pulling himself closer to a tanned blond boy to ask him odd questions. What is that ? he said pointing at the coffee machine. It was beyond him how a 15-year-old kid didn't know what coffee looked like. "How'd you like your coffee ?" he asked when the boy hadn't ordered anything. The boy opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by one of his friends, "He likes his coffee how he likes his women."

James looked at him for more detail, still not sure what he wanted. "Hot ? Sweet ?" Finally, the boy responded, but not the way he expected. "I don't like coffee, I just want some cake." James' eyes widened for a moment, but quickly recover and took a piece of chocolate cake from the case. He could tell that the boy didn't understand why his friends were laughing, at least not until the blonde boy from earlier had explained it to him. He saw the sudden blush that went over his face, how the blonde boy pulled him into his space and kissed his forehead. Later that day, James would get two more customers. Two girls who claimed they saw a small Latino boy being chased by a man dressed in a skeleton costume.


	9. Happy Valentine's Day (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Solangelo Valitines day special.

***NICO POV***

He hated Valentine's day. He never understood it and found the idea of the holiday useless, he also didn't like it when some of the Demeter and Aphrodite kids covered the entire camp in pink and red decorations. Nico never really considered celebrating the holiday, that was until he started dating Will Solace. Will was definitely the kind of person who loved Valentine's day, he thought it was romantic. That fact convinced Nico that he should at least get Will a gift, plus it felt good to do something for Will since the son of Apollo did so much for him. After a short talk with Piper, he decided to make Will a charm bracelet (Well, he designed it. He had asked for Leo's help to make it.) Leo told him that he could drop it off to Nico during lunch. He was a little nervous that Will might not like it, but Nico pushed the thought aside. He really hoped Will will like it.

***WILL POV ***

Will was nervous. He knew that Valentine's day wasn't Nico's favorite holiday, and that was putting it mildly, but he still wanted to get him something special. He talked to Piper, one of Nico's close friends, to get an idea of what he might like. She happily helped him out and gave him the idea to make a charm bracelet. She had gotten the idea so fast, it made Will a little suspicious. But he didn't want to look the gift horse in the mouth, so he buried the thought. He went to Leo for help, he was one of the best crafters in camp and also one of Nico's friends. Will told him what he wanted to make for Nico, an elfish grin spread across Leo's face "Yeah, I've made something like this before." Then he told Will that he would drop it off during lunch. He hoped that Piper was right about this, but it was too late to do anything now so there was no real point in fretting over it.

***PIPER POV***

Piper sat down at an empty table near where Nico and Will usually ate lunch. She heard Leo walking up to her "Well, aren't you clever ?" he told her. Piper looked up at him with as innocently as possible "Whatever do you mean ?" Leo obviously didn't buy it "Yeah right. So you're telling me that you had nothing to do with both Will and Nico getting the same gift for each other, or how they both went to me." She sipped on her doctor pepper out of the bronze cup, hiding her smile. "Well, I'm dropping both gifts off to them when they get here, so..." "You have both gifts on you, right now ?" "Yeah" Leo pulled out two boxes, one black one white, and showed them to Piper. "Let me guess, white ones for Will and black ones for Nico." Leo nodded. "How about I drop them off for you ?" He looked at her with curiosity "What are you up to ?" she took them out of his hands "You'll have to wait and see."

***NICO POV***

"Nico, just the person I was looking for." Piper ran up to him. "Hey, Piper. What do you need ?" she smiled at him and handed him a black box. "Leo told me to give this to you." there was a slight blush on his face as he took it "Thanks." "No problem, see you later. Oh, and Happy Valentine's day." He watched her walk away, disappearing into the crowd.

***WILL POV***

"Hey, Will. I got something for you." Will turned around to face her. In her hand was a small white box, he realized what it was "Leo told me to give this to you, I'm guessing you took my advice." Will nodded and took the box from her "Thank you. When do you think I should give it to him ?" She tilted her head for a moment, a thing she did when she was thinking "You could give it to him now, I mean, there's no reason not to." Will nodded "Good idea." he made his way to his boyfriend's table.

***PIPER POV***

After giving both gifts to the boys and convincing Will to give his right away, she sat next to Leo. "You gave them the wrong boxes, but I'm guessing you already knew that." She smiled at her friend, then focused her attention back onto Nico and Will. She was close enough to them so she could hear their conversation, but not close enough where they would notice her watching. Will sat next to Nico, greeting his boyfriend with a smile as he hid the box behind his back. "I know you don't really like Valentine's day, but I still got you something. I hope you don't mind." Nico blushed "I got you something too." Both took their boxes out at the same time. It didn't take them long to notice the similarity of size, but neither one of them said anything yet. They traded boxes, then opened them. The look of confusion was clear even from a distance. "This one's yours." both said simultaneously.

***NICO POV***

Nico did not expect to open the box and see the bracelet that he got Will. It was made of strands of light brown leather and golden charms. There were four charms in total : a sun, a bow and arrow, a caduceus, and a skull. The first three obviously represented Will, the last one Nico. Will looked as confused as he was. But when he met his eyes, he couldn't help but laugh. Will reacted the same way. The boxes must have been mixed up. He handed him the box he was holding, which was actually meant for Will. Nico did the same. Apparently, they both had the same idea as his gift was also a charm bracelet, it was also similarly styled.

The bracelet that Will gave him was similar to the one he designed for him, only black and silver : crossbones, a tiny sword, the symbol of Pluto, and a little sun. Nico loved it, it was perfect. He looked up to see if Will liked the one he made for him, only to be pulled closer and hugged. "It's perfect, thank you." Nico hugged him back, at least until he noticed a bunch of campers staring. They both sat back down, their faces dark shades of red. No one missed it when Will sat closer and snaked his arm around Nico's shoulder. He would have to remember to thank Piper later, knowing the daughter of Aphrodite had something to do with all of this.


	10. Sleep Shopping (Percabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exaused Percy goes with Annabeth to pick up some things at the supermarket.

_It was supposed to be a simple trip to the grocery store..._  Annabeth told herself. But of course, it couldn't be that simple, not with Percy Jackson being her boyfriend. They had been hanging out at his parent's house until his mom asked them to get a couple things for the baby. Annabeth drove them there because she didn't trust Percy to drive in the state he was in. Estelle, his baby sister, was prone to crying in the middle of the night and that affected Percy greatly. He also refused to ever complain to his mother because he knew that this also affected her, he would even get up to comfort Estelle if Sally or Paul was too exhausted to get up. He was burning the candle at both ends and it was beginning to show. When they got to the store, she almost asked if he wanted to stay in the car and maybe take a quick nap, but she knew he wouldn't accept the offer. After walking into the store, she handed him a small list of easy to get items.

"Get these things and meet me in 10 minutes at the checkout area." he nodded and shuffled off, Annabeth watched him with concern. The only reason she even considered splitting up was so they could get back faster. She made a mental note to find a way for Percy to get more sleep, if he kept up like this he was going to drop from exhaustion. It didn't take her to long to get the few items on her list : a couple things of baby food, diapers, and baby wipes. Annabeth waited an extra five minutes at the checkout area before allowing herself to worry. Where is he ? She looked in the places where he would have to have been to get the supplies on the list but didn't find him there. Annabeth only found him when the intercom came on.  _"Will an Annabeth Chase please come to the front desk ? We have your...uh...boyfriend."_  She bolted to the manager's office only to see Percy sitting on a bench with an ice pack on his head. A man in a store uniform was standing over him. "What happened ?" Percy looked up to see her, his face was bright red.

"I...uh...kinda..." he began, but the manager cut him off. "He passed out and hit his head on one of the shelves. When he came to, he gave us your name and we called you." "Thank you" she moved to Percy's side "Are you okay ?" Percy gave her a little smile "Yeah, just a bump on the head that's all." He stood up "Can we leave now" "Yes." both the manager and Annabeth said at the same time. She grabbed Percy's hand and guided him out of the store, quickly placing him in the car before heading back to pay for the things that she had picked out. As expected, he was passed out in the passenger seat. She drove him home, only waking him up when they got to the apartment.

***TIME SKIP***

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Percy said with his arm wrapped around her, both of them sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Your welcome, seaweed brain." Annabeth would later give him a potion that one of the children of Hecate had made, it supposedly would help him sleep. Percy would thank her but would never have to use it, for he discovered coffee.


	11. Spiderman Vs. Cabin 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor Stoll ends up with the infirmary once again, here's why.

***CONNOR POV***

"So, what was it this time ?" Will asked Connor Stoll, who was basically mummy wrapped in bandages. That wasn't unusual though, not for him. "Athena cabin," he told Will "What did you do ?" Connor took a deep breath before explaining himself.

***THREE HOURS BEFORE***

Connor was bored. He and his brother hadn't pulled a good prank in so long, they had run out of ideas. They stayed up until 2:00 a.m trying to come up with something. "I've got nothing, you ?" his brother rubbed his chin "Nope." They had almost lost hope until Travis saw something on Connor's shoulder. "Hey...there's a...uh...on your shoulder" he pointed at the small, black spider that sat on his brother's shoulder. Connor looked down and immediately panicked "Gah !" he flicked the arachnid off "I hate spiders" he mumbled. A light bulb lit up in his head "Hey do we still have that Halloween costume from last year ?" He nodded "Yeah, wh...ohh.." Connor understood his plan.

***ONE HOUR BEFORE***

Connor stood outside of the Athena cabin in a Spiderman costume. His brother had somehow convinced him that it should be Connor who dressed up and scared the entire cabin, assuring him that he should be able to run in and out. Of course, that was not what happened. The second the door closed in the dark cabin, he heard a click, the door had automatically locked itself.  _Dam security system !_  He was trapped in a cabin full of people who hated spiders dressed as Spiderman, so basically he was screwed. Before he could tell his brother what happened, who was standing outside the door, a lamp turned on.

"What the Hades ?" Connor recognized the voice.  _Crap ! Annabeth_! He turned around, other kids had begun to wake up as well. None of them looked happy. "Are you dressed up as Spiderman ?" Connor pressed himself against the door "I can explain !" he said out of nowhere. They waited for his answer but he stayed silent, there was no way to explain it to them to where they would let him go in peace. "Then explain !" a boy in the small mob called out. "Well, you see..."

***PRESENT***

"So...they beat the crap out of you," Will said as he jotted down the main points of his story. "Yep." Will only had one more question, one that had been bothering him since the beginning of their conversation. "What happened to the costume ?" "They took it." "Why ?" Connor shrugged, well, as best he could with a dislocated shoulder. Later, Will would find the mask of the costume nailed to the door as a warning to the rest of the campers. Not even the Stoll brothers went near that cabin again.


	12. Sick Day (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets sick, Will takes care of him.

***NICO POV***

Nico knew he was sick the second he opened his eyes. The immediate feeling of being cold but sticky with sweat, how the small strand of light that came from a curtain covered window hurt his eyes. He went to sit up so he could see the clock on the table next to his bed but instantly regretted it. A sense of dizziness and nausea came over him, he looked at the clock. 4:00 p.m. That's not good. By now someone would have noticed that Nico hadn't shown up all day and by someone he meant Will. A knock on the door startled him "Hey, Nico. It's Kayla, you in there ?" He laid back down on the bed "Go away !" Of course, Kayla did the exact opposite. The door swung open, fresh air filling the humid cabin. "Wow, you look terrible." Nico scowled and threw a pillow at her, which only went two feet thanks to his weakened state. Kayla moved closer to him, he tried to hide under the covers of the bed, but she was faster. "Your really sick, you might wanna go to the infirmary." she gently suggested "Not a chance" he growled.

There was no way in Tartarus that Nico was going out in public looking the way he did. "Fine, you need to get checked out. And I know just who..." Nico didn't yet understand who she meant, the truth was in that moment he didn't really care. Before he could tell her that he didn't want anyone near him while he was sick, she stepped out of the cabin.  _Great._  It felt like hours later even though it had probably only been thirty minutes at most when another person walked into the cabin. It shouldn't have surprised him that it was Will who Kayla sent, why would it, Will was his boyfriend after all. "Nico, are you okay ? Kayla told me..." he finally walked close enough to get a good look at Nico. "...sick. Very, very, sick." This time Nico succeed in hiding under the covers, Will has not as fast as Kayla. "Go away, Solace." "No, you need to be taken care of. Lucky for you, your boyfriend is the head healer." Will moved closer and unfolded the blanket, revealing a paler than normal Nico with a little pink on his cheeks.

Nico was still a little new to being called someone's boyfriend. "You could get sick to" Nico continued to protest. "I can't get sick, one of the perks of being a child of Apollo." Will informed him as he put down a bag that Nico hadn't seen until now, it was one of the medic bags from the infirmary. "Now sit still while I take your temperature." Nico sat and watched as Will went in full doctor mode ( It's what Nico called it when he gets like this ) which went on for about fifteen minutes. Now he was in a different set of PJs, eating soup, watching a movie on a tablet that Will had set up ( Leo had finally perfected monster proof technology ). "Thanks for taking care of me." Nico told Will as he set down the empty bowl. "Your welcome, now how about you get some sleep." Nico's body agreed with Will's suggestion, his head already resting against the pillow, sleep instantly came over him.

***WILL POV***

Will always thought that Nico looked more peaceful sleeping, he looked more like a 14-year-old boy this way. Though he would never admit it to Nico, he loved taking care of the son of Hades. It was about 7:00 p.m before he considered leaving, Nico was still fast asleep and would be better in the morning ( he only had a small case of the flu, it only lasted 24 hours ) so there would be no point of him staying. He had attempted to leave, but before he could make it five feet he heard some grumbling. Will turned around to see a still sleeping Nic pulling all of his covers on top of himself, but he still looked cold.

Will forgot the idea of leaving or the fact that his siblings would notice him not showing in his cabin if he didn't get back by curfew, and made his way back to him. As soon as he touched Nico's shoulder, he was grabbed by Nico's other arm and pulled into the bed. Will was now spread on top of Nico, apparently being used to keep Nico warm, he stopped shivering. Will wanted to move, he didn't want to explain to Nico what happened, but that might wake him up. Nico needed rest, plus Will was just as exhausted from taking care of him. He watched the movie that he had originally put on for Nico until he fell asleep as well.

***NICO POV***

Nico did not expect to wake up with a camera in his face, the white light blinding him. "What..." he mumbled, the clock on his bedside informing him that it was 11:00 p.m. He was also shocked to find a sleeping Will next to him, he looked up to see who was the intruder. "Kayla ?" Will's half-sister smiled at Nico "Hello, Nico." the camera went off again. "Will you stop doing that, what the hades are you doing here ?" She lowered the camera in her hands "Well, I was looking for Will. He didn't show so I thought I'd ask you where he went, but instead, I found the two of you like this." She gestured to Will, who was just beginning to stir. "Nico, what's going...Ahhh ! Kayla ?! What are you doing here ?" Kayla took a photo of her now flustered half-brother.

"As I already explained to your boyfriend. You didn't show up so I came looking for you, but instead found you cuddling him." she pointed at Nico, who was blushing just as hard as Will. "What's with the camera ? Where you taking..." "Photos of you two cuddling, absolutely. It's adorable. Well now that I found you, and my new screensaver for my laptop, I'm going to bed. Good night you two, good luck explaining this to the rest of us Will." Kayla walked out of the cabin with no further explanation or comment. "She...she just...Will, there is something mentally wrong with your sister." "Not disagreeing with you." "So, you want to explain why you were sleeping next to me." "'Are you complaining ?" Nico blushed harder if that was possible. "No" "Good. It's still pretty late and there is no way I'm going to my cabin tonight, so I'm going back to sleep." Nico sagged back down "Agreed." They both fell back asleep in no time. The next day Will would find out that it was possible for a child of Apollo to get sick.


	13. Ghost King vs. The Toaster (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is still getting used to modorn technology.

After Nico finally graduated from high school, he decided to move to Camp Jupiter to go to college. He enjoyed being closer to his sister, it also meant that he could finally move in with his boyfriend. Will was only biologically older than him by a year, even though technically Nico was supposed to be in his late 80's by now. It was common for demigods to not be good with modern technology, but Nico was a specially bad case. Since he was from the late 1930s, he was often left clueless when it came with technology. He also had been very young around the time, so even the basic appliances that were around in his time, he didn't remember them. One example of this was Nico's first day of college, well the morning of when he was going. Will had made breakfast for him that day, to ease him back into the early schedule of his classes. Nico sat at the counter as Will pushed a white plate in front of him, scrambled eggs and bacon. "Toast is almost done," he told Nico before his phone started to vibrate from the living room.

Nico got up and walked to the coffee machine, the one thing he could make work. Next, to it, there was a medium-sized, red metal box. When he put his hand over it, he could feel the heat come off of it. There were four slots, two of them had bread in them. Will had explained this to him, it was a toaster, though he never explained how he got the bread out of the machine. Nico didn't have to wait long for an answer. Right as he put his face closer to the top, the bread popped out. He jerked back with a yelp, then slipped on a kitchen rag that had been dropped on the floor. As expected, Will ran into the kitchen to see what happened. He looked at Nico, then at the toaster, then back at Nico. It didn't take him long to figure what happened, he started to laugh. Nico picked himself up and glared at Will, this only made him laugh harder. A confused sound came from the phone in Will's hand, he must still be on the line. "Hold on, I'll talk to you later." Will hung up the phone. "Are you okay ?" Nico nodded, his face was bright pink from embarrassment. "Good, now you can explain to me how on earth did you get scared by the toaster of all things."

Nico would never live this down. It turned out that it was Frank on the phone with Will, Hazel had asked him to call Will to check up on Nico since their her or Nico owned a cell phone. Guess children of the underworld and technology just don't mix.


	14. Sleepover ! (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has his first sleepover.

***NICO POV***

Nico was having his first sleepover ever with his boyfriend, Will Solace. Will had asked if they could have a movie night at his cabin, Apollo cabin had only gotten more cramped since the god's promised to recognize their children, Nico accepted. When he suggested to Will that he might as well spend the night since they would be up late, he started to jump up and down squealing "Sleepover !" It took him a moment to realize that Nico didn't know what a sleepover was, then five more minutes to explain. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." Will assured him, Nico decided to trust him. There were many things he could never understand about the modern world, sleepovers were just another item on the list (right next to mistletoe). Will moved his stuff in after dinner, but they didn't start until after it started to get hard to see clearly. Nico was surprised to be greeted with the smell of popcorn and a couple of bowls of different candies, Will must have visited the Hermes cabin to get all of this.

In front of the T.V screen, there was a large pile of blankets and pillows. "Okay, everything is set up. All we need to do now is pick which movie to watch first." Will picked up two movie cases, one brightly colored and the other in black and white. "So, comedy or horror movie first?" Nico pointed at the comedy, figuring to save the horror one for later in the night. "Really, I would have pegged you like a horror movie fanatic." he shrugged and watched Will put in the CD. To no one's surprise, Nico didn't really pay that much attention to the movie. He tried, but it was difficult because he kept getting distracted by his boyfriend. It was much more interesting to watch his reactions to the cheesy jokes if the scene was even remotely funny he would laugh. Nico found it amusing how Will's freckles would glow when he laughed, he was surprised that he hadn't caught onto this earlier, then again it was easy to notice in the dark. "See something you like ?" Nico broke out of his trance, Will noticed him staring.

He felt his face turn dark red as he buried it in the blankets, he could hear Will's muffled laughter. Eventually, he was pulled up against Will, he went back to watching the movie while Nico enjoyed the body heat Will gave off. Children of the underworld were naturally cold, while children of Apollo were always warm. When Will put in the horror movie, Nico decided it was much more to his liking. It was easier to get caught up in, even if the special effects were poorly made. He especially loved how every time Will got scared, he would cling to Nico. Will looked at the clock after the movie ended, 12:00 a.m. They had maneuvered themselves so Nico was laying on top of Will, barely remaining conscious, not noticing that Will had started to mess with the curls in his ink black hair. He hated to disturb Nico when he looked so relaxed, but it wouldn't be good if he allowed him to sleep on the floor. "I think it's time to call it a night." Will gently lifted Nico off of him and lead him to his bed, Will took the one next to his. Nico immediately missed the warmth Will provided but was too embarrassed about it to actually ask Will to come back. He ended up burying himself in blankets and fell asleep not too long after that.

***WILL POV***

Will shot up when he heard someone screaming, he turned towards Nico and realized it was him. It was too dark to see, but he could hear Nico struggling under the covers of the bed. Instead of screaming, Nico was now shouting out the words "NO !"..."LET ME GO !"..."STOP !" Will attempted to untangle Nico, but his struggling prevented it.  _I need to wake him up._  "Nico, wake up !" he felt him still "Will ?" Nico's voice was weak and ruff. Will leaned over him and turned on the lamp so they could see each other "Yeah. it's me. Hold still for a second." He peeled the blankets off of him, finally getting him free. With the light, he could see all of the effects the nightmare had on Nico. His clothes stuck to him like a second skin, soaked in sweat. He was breathing hard, there were scratch marks down his arms, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Are you okay ?" Will knew that was a dumb question to ask, but he could think of nothing else to say. "Y-Yeah, I'm fi-fine. Just a bad dr-dream." Nico tried to convince him, Will didn't fall for it.

"You should get changed, your clothes are soaked." Nico nodded and got up, he grabbed a new pair of PJ's and went to the bathroom to change. While he was gone, Will changed the bedding that also got soaked in sweat. Nico returned and noticed there was also a water bottle next to the bed, he looked at the clock next to it, 4:23 a.m. He took a swig of the bottle before looking back at Will "Thank you, for waking me up." "No problem." "We should really go back to sleep, it's early and we went to bed really late." Nico suggested, but Will knew sleep was the last thing he wanted "I'm not really tired you ?" "Not really" Nico admitted. "Wanna watch another movie ?" Nico smiled "Sure." Instead of moving back on the floor, they just moved Nico's bed closer. Will moved next to Nico as he put in another movie, both curled up together to watch it. They did eventually go back to sleep, Nico had been right about that, but this time there were no nightmares. Both slept peacefully for the rest of the night, at least until Will's half-sister Kayla walked in. "Really guys, Again ?" Nico really needed a lock on his door.


	15. A Box of Random Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes gets a package from his two oldest sons.

***CONNOR POV***

Connor didn't think himself or his brother as people who get jealous, but when they heard about one of their half-sisters getting a visit from their dad, the feeling filled them. Sure, they were all happy for her, she was one of the kindest people in the entire camp. But it was Travis and himself who were considered the most mischievous children of the Hermes cabin, but they still got no sign of approval from their father. Travis eventually found him sulking on his bed during lunch "You still upset ?" "A little, you ?" "Yeah, I mean, you'd think we would be used to this by now." The gods were famous for ignoring their children, only recently were they forced to actually claim them. Travis sat next to him, they sat in silence until Connor felt him push his shoulder. "Hey, I got an idea. This will definitely get his attention." "I'm in."

***TIME SKIP & POV CHANGE***

Hermes was handing out packages in Olympus, Apollo was really the only one who got anything and most of it was drawings from his smaller children when he noticed one for him. From his children even, his two oldest boys.  **FROM : CONNOR & TRAVIS STOLL TO : HERMES.**  It has been a while since his children sent him anything, then again it has been a while since he really been there for any of them. Only recently had he connected with one of his daughters, it had been her birthday. He tried to be attentionative, but unlike Apollo, he was terrible at it.  _Speak of the devil._  He was just about to open the package when he sensed someone peeking over his shoulder. Behind him was Apollo "Whatcha got there ?" "It's none of your business," Hermes snapped, he didn't appreciate being spied on.

He quickly re-thought his response though. Apollo always bragged about the things his children sent them, even hanging the drawings on his throne, this was Hermes chance. "But if you must know, a present from my son's." "Which ones ?" "My oldest." Apollo motioned for him to continue. He opened up the box, inside was a bunch of random objects. A snow globe, a calendar, a Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt, etc. There was also a note taped to the bottom, along with other stripes of paper.  **Yeah, dad, that's right ! We actually PAID for these !**  He realized the stripes of paper was evidence, the recipes. Apollo reached the same realization and burst out laughing.


	16. Jealously (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will begins to feel jealous of the relationship that Nico has with Percy and Jason.

***WILL POV***

It takes a lot to make Will jealous, especially the kind of jealous that drove him into spying on his boyfriend. He started dating Nico a little after the giant war, and Will loved every minute of it. Nico was adorable when he wasn't scowling at everyone constantly, he considered himself lucky to be one of the few people to gain Nico's affection. Sure, he noticed other campers try to take him away from Will, but he trusted Nico. Plus, most of the time Nico didn't even know that they were hitting on him, thanks to his innocence. One of the perks of having a boyfriend from the 1940s. But Will wasn't perfect. He noticed how most of Nico's close friends are fairly attractive and had been through a lot more with him. His worries specifically surrounded Jason and Percy. Will knew that Nico used to have a crush on Percy, his first crush ever to be clear. And Jason was the first person he came out to, even if it was by force, it was still a big deal for both of them. After the giant war, they only got closer to Nico. Constantly hovering over him, spending most of their time by his side. It was true that both of them were straight and were in serious relationships, but paranoia never listened to reason. 

 _What if one of them, or both, decided to experiment ? Who better than their gay best friend to try it out._ Will consider going to Nico about this, but what would he say ? He couldn't tell him to stay away from his friends, especially with no proof of wrongdoing. So, for now, Will suffered in silence...while watching him secretly. Nico liked to spar in the arena with Jason and Percy before lunch, them being two of the few that could keep up with him anymore. Will hid behind one of the stone slabs, watching them closely. It was like a furnace out here, despite it only being early in the afternoon. All three of them in soaked tee-shirts until Jason eventually took his off, followed by Percy. Nico kept his on, but only because he was a little more self-conscious than the others. Will had been so focused on glaring at the two, he didn't notice Annabeth and Piper walking up to him.

***PIPER POV***

Annabeth and Piper walked into the arena, their boyfriends were currently sparing with Nico. Both of them expected that what they didn't expect to see was Nico's boyfriend hiding behind one of the stone slabs, spying on them. "Will?" he froze up for a moment before slowly turning around "Hey, Piper. Annabeth. What are you two doing here ?" Annabeth crossed her arms "We could ask you the same thing." "Well, I...uh.." "Are you spying on Nico ?" Piper asked even though they all knew she knew the answer to her own question, plus the guilt on Will's face was clear. "Why ?" Annabeth asked when it was obvious that Will wasn't going to answer. His face turned red, realization hit Piper. "Ohhh, you're jealous !" "How did you..." "Please, it's not that hard to put together. Plus, I'm a child of Aphrodite, I can sense these kinds of things." Will slumped to the ground and buried his face in his arms. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing." "So, why are you jealous ? And how does this involve our boyfriends ?" Will explained his fears to them. They did their best to be understanding, but for some reason, it only seemed to make Will feel worse about the entire thing.

"It's nothing really, I'm just being paranoid. And a horrible boyfriend." Piper lowered herself and put a hand on his shoulder "Will, first of all, your a great boyfriend. Nico is lucky to have you, and second..." "...this isn't something we haven't questioned ourselves if we're being honest." Annabeth finished for her. "Really ?" she helped pull him off the ground "Yeah, really." He brushed some dirt off his clothes "So, why are you two here anyway ?" Piper allowed the change of subject "We're going to grab them to have lunch together. We were going to invite you and Nico as well, but it sounds like you two need some alone time." Will gave her an appositive look "Thank you." "Well, we have a little time until we need them. We could just wait here for a bit," she suggested, apparently, Will's paranoia was contagious. "Good idea." Annabeth committed. All of them watched from behind the stone slab and watched their boyfriends. None of them noticed that Percy had seen them and heard parts of their conversation. He went to Jason with the new information and they planned a little revenge for Will spying on them and Nico, and for bringing their girlfriends into it.

***TIME SKIP & WILL POV***

Will was at the end of his rope. Sure, in the beginning, he might have been just paranoid, but now...he wasn't so sure. He thought it was bad before, it had only gotten worse, so much worse. A couple of days after his incident with Piper and Annabeth, it seemed Percy and Jason tool every opportunity to be with Nico at all times. Will was starting to panic. When the heat finally began to set into the camp, Chiron gave them all a free day to spend at the lake to cool off. Percy managed to convince Nico to get in, despite the fact that he couldn't swim. Children of the big three usually don't do well in each other's elements. Nico basically glued himself onto Percy in fear of possibly drowning if he let go. Percy teased him for being a scaredy cat but allowed the smaller demigod to hold onto him. The next day, a huge storm went over the camp, even though the weather was supposed to be controlled. The second Nico heard the first sharp sound of thunder, he locked himself in his cabin. Very few people knew about his Astraphobia, but one of those people was Jason. He was the one who convinced him that he couldn't spend the whole day in his cabin, assuring him it was safe to come out.

They also spent their meal time with him. Chiron had given up on caring about who sat where, so that wasn't unusual. But now they had Nico sandwiched between him, constantly "accidentally" touching Nico's shoulders, back, and leg. What was once seen as a perk, became a downside. Nico was oblivious about all of it, apparently, none of it seemed out of the ordinary. Annabeth and Piper, however, caught on quick, but they were just as clueless as Will. It was all driving him crazy, but he kept it together. That was until they all played truth or dare. Nico was hosting a big sleepover in his cabin, all of the seven were invited. Leo had suggested the game an hour into the night, everyone was bored so they all agreed. He managed to sit next to Nico, barely beating Jason to the spot. He moved next to Percy, who was on Nico's other side. Next to Will was Annabeth, who also didn't look happy about where Percy was sitting. The game was fun, taking his mind off of all the craziness for a while until it was Percy's turn. "Nico, truth or dare." "Dare, of course." "I dare you to sit in Jason's lap." Nico turned a light shade of pink, Will lost it. He shot up and glared at Percy, Annabeth grabbed his arm to prevent him from lunging at her boyfriend. "Okay, what the Hades is up with you two ?! Stop trying to steal my boyfriend !!!"

No one moved, it was unlike Will to yell. Jason and Percy were the first to break the silence...by laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. Piper snapped her fingers, they stopped "Explain yourselves, NOW !" her voice was thick with charm speak. He couldn't tell if that was intentional or not. "We saw you spying on us in the arena, I could hear you guys talking." Percy began "He figured we'd teach you a lesson." Jason added "Thought we might get back at you by proving your "accusations" right." Nico looked the most confused out of all of them "What "accusations" ?" There were a million things he could say to him, a hundred different ways to explain himself, but nothing came out. All of the frustration had come crashing down on him, his only clear thought was that he was not going to have this conversation in front of everyone. Annabeth released him when he pulled away, she either figured that he wasn't going to attack Percy or she didn't care if he did. He picked up his small boyfriend and carried him away. "Will, what...put me down...this is MY cabin !" "I don't care, I'm not leaving you with those two..." the door closed before Will could finish, but everyone got the idea. Jason and Percy started to laugh again, shocked and amused by the reaction.

Annabeth shook her head "You guys laugh all you want, but I have a feeling it's going to be a while before you're allowed near Nico again." And she was right, Nico stayed in the Apollo cabin that night. As soon as the rest of the seven left Nico's cabin, he sneaked Nico back there and locked the door. Every time Jason or Percy got closer than 10 feet, the sun would focus on them to the point they both got nasty sunburns. They learned to never mess Will like that again.


	17. Imaginary (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has to convince one of his mortal friends that Nico isn't imaginary, so he brings him to the school dance.

***OC POV***

"Here comes another one," Sam called out. Emily turned her head. A girl with brown hair walked up to Will, most likely for the same reason as the rest had. There was a dance on Friday and Will seemed to be a magnet to all single people. It wasn't hard to see why ; he was a nice, good looking guy. Will quickly turned her down and sat down in front of Emily, next to Sam. "Dam, that's the third one today." Will pushed his tray to the side and buried his face in his arms "I know. I kind of feel bad." Emily rolled her eyes. Only he would feel bad for rejecting them when he had a perfect reason why. "Well, I'm pretty sure that your boyfriend would mind if you took someone else."

Sam crossed his arms "Oh, so you're still going with the imaginary boyfriend excuse." Will lifted his head up and glared at Sam "Nico is not imaginary, he's real." Sam didn't look convinced. Sam had only moved to their school two weeks ago, so he had yet to see Nico in person. It didn't help that there wasn't a single photo of him either. The only reason that Emily believed him was because he met him last summer right before Will left for camp. "He's telling the truth, Sam. I've met him." "Whatever, I think you two are just messing with me." They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

***TIME SKIP & WILL POV***

It was finally time for the dance. The entire gymnasium was covered in decorations and music could be heard from outside the room. Emily said she was going to be a little late, so that left him with Sam for now. To add salt to the injury, Nico was also running late. He had to suffer through half an hour of Sam relentlessly questioning him. Emily eventually showed, he was so happy he almost cried. "Thank gods, your here !" Emily smiled at him, Sam looked at him with wounded pride "Hey !" "Where is Nico, I'd thought he'd be here by now." "Yeah, where is this imaginary boyfriend of yours ?" Will didn't even dignify Sam's question with a response and instead focused on Emily. "He's running late, probably traffic or something. But he should be here any minute now."

For the time being, he danced with his friends as he waited for Nico. They took a break after another half hour. "Common man, just admit it. He doesn't exist." Will was about to tell him to shut up, but a familiar voice stopped him. "Who doesn't exist ?" He turned around and saw Nico dressed in a black suit. "Nico you're here !" "About time !" Emily moved to hug Nico. "Hey, Em. Sorry I'm late, had some car trouble" Sam looked at Nico, then back at Will, then back at Will. "Wait, he really exist ?" "We've been trying to tell you, knucklehead." Nico looked confused "What's going on ?" "It doesn't matter now, let's just enjoy the rest of the dance." They all did just that. Emily even requested a slow song for the two of them and secretly took pictures of them slow dancing. He would ask her to send them to him.


	18. The Notebook (Percabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth draws Percy's name all over her notebook during class, the teacher catches her.

Annabeth tapped her pen against the desk impatiently, her gaze never straying from the clock. She hadn't seen Percy since they both left camp for school and it was starting to get to her. Neither of them liked the distance, even resorting to Iris messaging each other on a daily basis, but it wasn't the same as talking in person. Sally and her father finally agreed to let Percy stay San Francisco over spring break, he would show up the morning after school let out. Now all that was between her and Percy was a couple of hours, one more night, one more class. Even on a normal day, she wouldn't really pay attention to the teacher. Annabeth was already familiar with the equations the teacher put on the board, so nothing new. After getting more than a few dirty looks from other classmates, she stopped tapping her pen and started to doodle on the page that was meant for notes.

She had been so focused on that, she didn't notice her teacher standing right in front of her "Ms.Chase, are you even paying attention ?" Annabeth slowly raised her head and looked at him, she opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. The teacher picked up her notebook and looked at the page, Annabeth turned bright pink. There were a few drawings, but that didn't concern her, but she had also written Percy's name all over it. "What  _is_ this ?" the teacher said with a confused look then moved the page back into her view. A sigh of relief escaped her, it was all written in Greek. Before she could respond, the bell rang, school was over. She swiped the notebook out of his hands and ran out of the classroom.  _That was a close one._

When Percy arrived the next morning, she told him about the incident. He choked on the orange juice he had been drinking (apparently his water abilities did not extend to juice) and fell off his chair laughing. She buried her face in her arms, blushing hard from embarrassment, but eventually joined in laughing with him.


	19. A Cracked Tooth and Marriage Proposal (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico needs to get his tooth fixed, Will forces him to.

"That's it, your coming with me !" Will grabbed Nico by the back of his shirt, dragging him along. "Will, what the..." "I'm taking you to Kayla, she's going to fix your tooth." "What, no. I'm fine." "No, your not. You haven't eaten in two days because it hurts too much, yeah I noticed. So you're getting your tooth fixed, doctor's orders." It didn't take long for them to get to the infirmary, to be fair it was pretty close to where they ate and Nico wasn't strong enough to get out of his hold. He found Kayla sitting down in one of the chairs, thank the gods she liked to eat her lunch in the infirmary."Hey, Will. Uh...why does Nico look like he wants to murder you ?" Will ignored his boyfriend's glare "Because he's too stubborn to ask for help. One of his teeth is cracked and it's hurting him, can you help ? Please ?" Kayla nodded, putting down the clipboard.

"Sure, anything for my future brother in law." Both of them blushed harshly, but it didn't either of them that Kayla made this type of joke. It wasn't unusual for demigods to marry young, especially not after the wars that basically back to back. Will released Nico from his grip, he might have made a run for it but Kayla got to him first. She dragged him to the back of the infirmary and into a separate room "Shouldn't take too long to fix. Be back in a bit." She closed the door.

***30 MINUTES LATER***

Will watched Kayla slowly lead Nico out of the room and sat him down on one of the beds, he immediately flopped down on it face first. Will raised an eyebrow and looked at Kayla for an explanation. "I had to give him some mortal painkillers. They're pretty strong, you should probably watch him until they were off." Will got up from his seat and gently lifted Nico off the bed "Thank you, Kayla. See you later." "Bye." she went back to her lunch. They had only made it a couple of steps before Nico had suddenly regained his voice "Your pretty." his words were slightly slurred as he spoke. The sudden complement stunned Will but made Kayla laugh. "Your high" he finally responded as he hurried Nico out of the room before he could say anything else. He took him to his cabin, he would be like this for a couple of hours so he better keep him away from other people for the time being. Will moved him to sit down on one of the beds in the cabin, then went to set up the T.V.

Nico spread out like a starfish and looked at the ceiling, Will wondered what was going through his mind. He put on Nico's favorite T.V show, Doctor Who, and sat next to him in the bed. "How did you know I liked this show ?" Nico asked, seemingly genuinely shocked "Because we watch it all the time." Will said, wrapping his arm around him. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Nico turned to face him again "Do you have a boyfriend ?" Will choked.  _What the hell did Kayla give him !?_ "Yes." That seemed to be the wrong answer, Nico pouted and turned away from him. He realized his mistake and attempted to fix it "You're my boyfriend, remember." Nico faced him again, this time smiling "Really ?" Will really wished he had a camera "Yeah, really." "How long ?" "For a couple of years now." "Are we going to get married ?" Will froze.

He could not believe they were having this conversation now, Nico wasn't even his right state of mind. "I don't know, we haven't talked about it yet." "Why not ?" "I don't know." "Do you want to ?" "Yes, I do." Will almost face palmed himself,  _Really, I do, I say that when were talking about marriage._ "Me too. We should get married." "How about we talk about this later. Preferably when the drugs wear off and you are actually aware of what we are talking about." "Okay." they went back watching the T.V. But Will could no longer pay attention to it, he was more into wondering what he was going to say to Nico after this.

***A COUPLE HOURS LATER***

Nico rubs his forehead, the drugs were finally wearing off. Will tossed him a water bottle "Feel better ?" Nico's tooth no longer hurt, but he still had a killer headache. "Yeah, just a headache. Ugh, what even happened ?" Will chuckled "You were pretty out of it." "Gods, what did I do ?" "You didn't really do much, it's what you said that you should be asking me." "Do I even want to know ?" "First, you told me I was pretty. Then, asked me if I had a boyfriend and pouted when I said yes. I had to explain to you that you were my boyfriend..." Nico shoved his face in a pillow "Oh gods, that bad." Will rubbed the back of his neck, a thing he did when he was embarrassed "What else ?" Nico could tell that Will hadn't finished. "Well...uh...you asked if we were going to get married." Nico's jaw dropped in disbelief "I what ?" "You asked..." "What did you say ?" Will paused before answering, he could see the fear behind Nico's eyes.

But he couldn't tell if he was worried if Will said no...or yes." he took a deep breath before answering, he looked down as he answered, "I said that I do want to marry you." Now, Will looked scared, he waited for Nico's reaction. "You do ?" "Yes." Will looked to meet Nico's eyes "Do you ?" "Of course I do, I just didn't think that you would..." "What ? Want to ? Nico, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."  _Wow, that happened._ Will couldn't believe that he just confessed that to Nico, this wasn't exactly how he pictured having this conversation at all. "I love you too." Will leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back. Nico was the first one to pull away "So, doe this mean..." "Nico di Angelo, will you marry me ?" "Yes." Later that day, Will had Piper help him pick out a ring (after she calmed down from Will telling her that he asked Nico to marry him.). It was a simple band of stigion iron, Will's was made of imperial gold. When Kayla found out, she marched up to him and Piper "Called it !" she yelled, then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't the best Solangelo proposal story, but I like it. Probably will make another one later.


	20. Snow Day (Solangelo)

Will parked the car and stepped out into the snowy weather, he helped Nico out of the car. There had been a freak snowstorm on their way back to camp, so they would be stuck at a crappy hotel until the roads opened up again. "I hate the cold," Nico complained, "Why can't I just shadow travel us there ?" Will rolled his eyes. "Because you're injured and still almost 800 miles away from camp. And you can barely walk straight at the moment." Nico pouted a little but didn't argue. Will was right. They had been attacked by a small group of harpies on their way here, thankfully Nico was prepared for monster attacks. But he still had gotten hurt when one of them clawed him from behind before he could send it back to Tartarus. Will could heal him when they got a room, but for now, they had to focus on covering up the blood spots on his clothes while paying for it. The clerk a middle-aged man who looked as bad as the hotel lobby"That'll be $150" "I thought it was $100 ?" the man simply pointed at the small puddle of blood that was forming under Nico's shoe.  _Oh...Crap !_  "Fine." he swiped the key off the table and helped Nico down the hallway.

He hurried him on the bathroom floor and put him against the way, Nico had lost a lot of blood. "Okay, stay still." Will put his hands on Nico's shoulder, his hands began to glow. A couple of minutes if this, the wound closed, it was still sensitive but it stopped bleeding. "There we go. All we need to do is get some food in you, maybe an ambrosia square just to be safe." "You're the doctor," Nico said, humor etched on his face. He found it amusing when Will went all 'doctor mode' on him, then again he was a little light headed from losing blood. "We'll leave in the morning, I'll Iris Message Chiron that we will be late." Nico nodded and picked himself off the floor. He moved to get a change of clothes, but Will beat him to it. "Be right back." Nico changed, careful with the wound like Will told him to, when he was done Will greeted him with food. He quickly wolfed it down and crashed on the bed next to Will, there was an old T.V on. A couple of hours of that, until the power, went out. It was already nighttime outside, so they were in complete darkness. "Fantastic. Are you sure I can't just shadow travel us there ?" "Can you guarantee that you can do that without passing out ?" Nico considered lying but decided against it.

"Then what do we do now ?" Will didn't answer him, he just got up and went to the small closet. He pulled out the extra blankets and dropped them on the bed "Wanna make a fort ?" Nico laughed at the childlike look on his face, then realized that Will was serious "Really ? That's what you want to do, we can barely see." Will raised his hand and a small yellow ball appeared above it. Nico looked shocked "Did you just make a little sun ?" "Yep." "Since when..." "I found out a little while ago, it's common for children of Apollo. So about the fort..." "Okay, we'll build the fort." They made a giant pile of blankets and burrowed a hole in the middle, big enough for the two of them. Nico almost had a heart attack when Will moved the little sun inside of it "Won't we, uh, catch on fire or something." "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe" the little sun dimmed a little, but still provided warmth. Suddenly all of the hardships of the day caught up with them, they fell asleep curled up together.

In the morning the roads were safe enough to drive on, but it was hard getting to the car. It had been buried in the snow from the previous day, about five feet. Nico had tripped on one of the speed bumpers and fell right into a pile of snow. It took Will ten minutes to find his tiny boyfriend, mostly because he couldn't stop laughing.


	21. Proposal (Percabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Percabeth proposal story

Percy parked the car, they were finally here. In front of them was a small cabin on the beach, the same one where his mother and father met for the first time. He had convinced Annabeth to come with him this weekend, they both deserved a break. Annabeth was exhausted from all the long nights of studying for college exams, Percy wasn't much better. One thing Percy didn't tell Annabeth was that he was planning to propose to her there. A pearl ring with a dark grey platinum band in a royal blue velvet box was hidden in his suitcase, tucked away in a secret compartment in his suitcase. Inside the band was engraved  _For my Wise Girl._  His mom helped him pick it out the design, he also got some assistance from Aphrodite herself.  _( A/N : but that's a story for another time )_  It was dark outside by the time they unpacked their stuff, neither of them was tired. Annabeth had slept most of the way and Percy never felt better being so close to the ocean.

So despite it being pitch black, the only light coming from the moon and the porch light from the porch light, they decided a midnight swim wouldn't hurt. Percy was grabbing a couple of tiki lights that he got on the way and put them near where they were going, now they could see a bit better. "Race you to that water," Annabeth said before he could respond she was already running. Both of them were in swimwear, the only thing they had to take off was their covers. He followed her trail of swim shorts, a loose tank top, and a pair of flip flops that he definitely did not almost trip over. He stopped at the edge of the water. Annabeth was already in, he took a moment to admire his soon-to-be wife, that was if she decided to say yes.  _( A/N : We all know she's going to yes )_ He could only see from her shoulders up, her blonde hair darker than its normal golden color because of the water, the moon shined in her eyes. "Are you coming in or what, Seaweed Brain ?" she joked, splashing a little of the water on Percy. "It's on, Wise Girl." he dived into the water. They stayed in for a couple of hours, the sun was even starting to peak over the horizon.

"I'm going to get us some towels, be right back." "No, it's okay. I got it, plus I have a surprise for you." She raised an eyebrow "Oh really, what might that be ?" he stepped out of the water "It's a surprise." He dried himself off before entering the cabin and grabbed two clean towels, then went for the ring. He hid the box under the towels as he walked back to Annabeth. She was sitting in the sand, her feet still in the water. The sky was a mixture of pinks and orange, it was perfect. "So, what's the surprise ?" she asked. "Come here and I'll show you." She got up and stood in front of him, she had no clue on what was about to happen. Percy dropped the towels to the side, revealing the velvet box. Annabeth's face lit up with surprise, then joy. He lowered himself on one knee, he didn't even get to pop the question before she started screaming "YES ! YES !" while jumping up in down. Percy stood up and she hugged him tightly, he had to tap her on the shoulder to ask her to let go and that he was turning blue.

"Oh gods, I can't believe this." she said as he put the ring on her finger "I know." she pulled him into a long kiss. Percy reluctantly pulled away first, but for good reason. "One more thing I want to show you." He turned her to face the ocean "Percy, I've seen the ocean. Seaweed Brain." He rolled his eyes "Not that, look at the sand." Annabeth looked down at where the water hit the sand, then she noticed there was writing in it.  _I LOVE YOU._  It was amazing that they weren't immediately washed away "Aw, Percy. That's..." the words changed.  _I LOVE YOU TOO, SON._  Annabeth hadn't laughed so hard in her life, not even Percy's shocked and appalled expression was enough to stop her, it only made it worse. "Oh my gods, dad !" he yelled at the ocean. Annabeth was rolling in the sand. Later, Poseidon would feel the consequences for this. Aphrodite was not pleased when she heard that he intruded and "almost ruined their moment !"


	22. Doctor Sunshine (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Will at the airport with an interesting sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than I'm used to writing.

***POV NICO***

Nico stood in front of a bunch of black screens with arrival times on them, looking for the one that specifically told him when his boyfriend would get here. Will had left to visit his family in Texas about two weeks ago ( 2 weeks ; 10 hours ; 17 minutes to be exact ) it was the longest they've been apart since they met. Nico would have gone with him, except Will took a plane, and that was a no go for him. Will also said no to shadow traveling, telling him that he didn't want him to test his limits so soon after getting out of the infirmary ( It has been a month ) and he didn't want to freak out his family by appearing out of thin air. ( The mortal side of his family wasn't aware that Will was indeed a demigod ) Nico only agreed to let him go alone when Will promised Nico would see him the minute he got back, therefor why Nico was picking him up. So now all Nico had to do, was wait.

***POV WILL***

Will waded through the crowd, trying to find his small boyfriend. His backpack was starting to bother him, feeling heavier the longer he carried it. It was packed full of stuff he put in there and the stuff his mother put in there. Finally, Will spotted him standing near the arrival board holding a white sign with writing he couldn't make out yet. As he got closer, he realized it was in Greek. "Γιατρός Λιακάδα" which translated into "Doctor Sunshine." Even though Will knew that it was very unlikely that anyone there could read Greek except them, he still turned a little pink from embarrassment. "Really Nico, Doctor Sunshine." Nico lowed his arms "Would you rather I put something other than Sunshine ?" It took Will a minute to realize what he was implying, when he did his face went from pink to red. "Whatever let's just go home. I need a shower." Nico pulled him closer and hugged him, he had really missed him. "You're not wrong." Will pushed him playfully, both laughing as they left the airport.


	23. Till the End of Time by Perry Como (Frazel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank discovers that Hazel likes to sing along to her music late at night.

***POV HAZEL***

Hazel was not very good with technology, it came with the fact that she was a demigod and from the 1940s. The rest of the seven tried to help her with it ; Leo gave her an iPod and a pair of blue tooth headphones, Annabeth helped explain to her how they worked. Hazel loved the gift, especially ever since she found out she could download songs from her time onto it. Some nights on the Argo II, she would stay up late listening and drawing. Hazel didn't even notice that she was singing along.

***POV FRANK***

Frank was walking down the hallway, he had gotten hungry and wanted to grab something from the kitchen. While passing Hazel's room, he heard singing. It made him freeze, he had never heard Hazel sing before. He moved closer to the door, trying to make out the words."Till the end of time, long as stars are in the blue. Long as there's a Spring of birds to sing I'll go on loving you. Till the end of time, long as roses bloom in May. My love for you will grow deeper with every passing day."Her voice was beautiful, he wondered why she had never told him about it. "Till the wells run dry and each mountain disappears.I'll be there for you to care for you through laughter and through tears. So take my heart in sweet surrender and tenderly say that I'm the one. The one you love and live for till the end of time."

Frank never told Hazel that he heard her sing, but he did stand outside her door to listen every time he could. That has until she happened to leave the door cracked and he didn't notice. When he leaned on the door, he fell into her room, scaring the crap out of her and the rest of the seven who heard her scream.


	24. Twilight (Solangelo) (Kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stolls put glitter in Nico's shirt, but it takes him a while to notice.

_Beep ! Beep !_  The sound of the alarm slowly awakened Nico from his deep sleep, after a couple of minutes he reached to shut it off.  _Ug, Early._  Most people didn't think that 9:00 a.m was considered early to wake up but Nico rarely woke up before 11:00 a.m, so it was early for him. The day before he had promised to spar with Jason, who was getting a little board because most of their friends had left to go to mortal school or back to Camp Jupiter. He also planned to meet Will at his cabin later so they could go to lunch together. After a couple of hours, both demigods were exhausted and soaked in sweat. He said goodbye to Jason and made his way to the Apollo cabin, he had planned to change but would be late if he stopped by his cabin which was on the other side of camp. Halfway there, he peeled the shirt off, tired of the sticky feeling it caused. Nico was used to people staring at him when he did this, for some reason, it always shocked them that Nico was no longer the bone-thin kid he used to be. But that wasn't the case.

With a mixture of Will helping him keep a healthy weight and constant training, Nico had gained a lean build. But this felt different, everyone he passed by looked at him. He could even hear some muffled laughter, by the time he reached Apollo cabin, he was ready to snap at them. Nico didn't understand what was up with everyone, at least until Will came out of his cabin. At first, nothing seemed wrong, but after he got a good look at Nico, he burst into laughter. "What's so funny ?!" Will took a deep breath, trying to stop laughing at his confused boyfriend. "Nico, you're covered in glitter." Nico looked at his chest, only to discover Will was correct. "What the Hades ? How did I not notice ?" "Give me your shirt." He handed Will his shirt, who took a moment to inspect it "Looks like someone put some of the Aphrodite kids body glitter on the inside of your shirt. That's why you didn't feel it." "But who..." before Nico could finish his sentence, the Stoll brothers walked by them, laughing "Hey, Will. Hey, Twilight."

This only made Nico more confused and Will laugh harder. It took them hours to spray all of it off, but Nico never completely lost the nickname. He also discovered that all of the shirts were filled with body glitter, just in case he picked the "wrong" one.


	25. Tears & Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy makes his little sister, Estelle, a rainbow.

Over the years, Percy had gotten better control of his abilities. He even learned how to make rainbows so he could Iris message whenever there were sunlight and water nearby, which was helpful when he wanted to talk to Annabeth while she was with her dad in San Francisco. Percy enjoyed taking his five-year-old sister to the park, especially after it rained. Much like Percy, Estelle loved the water and took every chance to play in it. One time he took her to the beach for the first time, the spot where their mom had taken him when he was younger, it took him hours to convince her to get out (aka he bribed her with ice cream). Percy had been so caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't see Estelle slip and fall off the monkey bars. He jumped up and ran to her, picking her up off the wet rocks where she fell.

The bottom of her blue skirt and purple leggings were wet, she started to cry. "Sh, Sh, it's okay." he tried to comfort her as he used his ability to force the water out of her clothes, drying her off. Thankfully she only had a small cut on her knee, nothing broken. Percy wanted to make her pain go away so bad, but there was nothing he could do for his mortal little sister. But he did get an idea on how to take her mind off of it. "Hey, Stella. Look at this." Percy moved his hand forward and began shaping the puddle of water in front of him. He raised it high enough to reach the sunlight, a small rainbow formed below it. Her cries turned into sniffles, then into little giggles. She stepped out of his arms, smiling as if she never even got hurt. "Rainbow ! Rainbow !" Estelle never forgot that day, even when she grew up into a teenager. From then on, whenever she cried, a rainbow appeared.


	26. Goodnight (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo's point of view in Six Hour Shower.

Nico was starting to regret agreeing to stay at the campfire. Percy and Annabeth requested that all the seven hang out by the campfire. Nico was going to say no, but Will had been right next to him and already accepted for him. It was near 2:00 a.m before they called it a night some of them were falling asleep. Unfortunately for Nico, Will was one of these people, who also leaning against Nico. It wasn't that Nico didn't like Will, quite the opposite, in fact, he had a huge crush on Will. But it was unlikely he felt the same way, so Will falling asleep on his shoulder was basically torture. Jason finally called it a night about half an hour later, everyone followed soon after that. He even spotted Percy carrying Annabeth to his cabin. That gave him an idea how to get Will to his cabin ( After being invited to the campfire, Will asked him if it would be okay if he stayed the night since they would probably stay out late and he didn't want to bother his siblings ) for he has fast asleep and didn't look like he would wake anytime soon.

Nico was strong enough to carry him to the cabin with ease, thanks to Will constantly checking if he was eating and getting enough exercise, so it didn't take them long. Right before he placed the sleeping son of Apollo on one of the beds, Will snuggled his face into Nico's shoulder once more. When he re-attempted putting him down he gripped tightly on Nico's shirt, almost like even he could tell he has been put down while still asleep. Nico tried to not let that faze him, but that obviously didn't work. He couldn't help but stare at him, Will finally looked relaxed which was unusual because of his tendency to worry about people 24/7. He couldn't help but kiss him, it would probably be his only chance, on the forehead. "Goodnight, Will." He plopped himself down on his own bed, not taking long to fall asleep himself. Nico hadn't been aware that Will had been awake the entire time and that just as he fell asleep, Will also told him goodnight. Nico only ever discovered this two years after they started dating.


	27. Not A Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy accidentally gives Riptide to Jason when he asked for a pen.

After the giant war, most of the seven decided that going to high school might be good for them. They needed something normal in their lives. Most of them even decided to go to the same school as Percy, it was a nice change to have a principal who knew about demigods. Jason was particularly lucky to have most of his classes with his friends. Percy and Jason shared a math class, Algebra 1 Part 2, Percy had to retake the class to graduate. They all thought it was sweet that Percy had begun to take school more seriously, so he could go to the same college as Annabeth, who was a genius by anyone's standards. But all the extra work he had to do to catch up had started to wear him out, he was constantly exhausted. This was proven one day when Percy and Jason both had a math test.

Jason sat behind Percy, that day he had forgotten to bring a writing utensil. "Hey, Percy. Can I borrow a pen ?" Jason spoke in a soft voice so the teacher wouldn't hear him. "Sure" he mumbled and reached in his pocket and took out a spare pen, unaware that it was Riptide. Percy only realized what he had done when Jason screamed and threw the pen across the room. Fortunately for Percy, the sword was covered in mist, so it still looked like a pen to the rest of the class. Unfortunately for Jason, he looked like he was nuts and got a 0 on his exam for disrupting the class. Jason never asked Percy for a pen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple chapters left. Send in some request if you want me to write any. I do non-cannon relationships.


	28. Please Look : Important

Hey, I decided that I'm finished with this work. I have been working on other things, so I do not have time to keep on with this. I might decide to continue later, but for right now I'm calling it quits. If you want to check on my other stuff, it is titled "Fluffy One-Shots (Gay)"


End file.
